2175
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: The Federation has been established. Relationships between the planets are still slightly shaky. These are the tales of the USS Endeavor's crew as they explore the still unknown areas of space and alien cultures. Romulans always seem to cause problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note(s): So, I'm not sure what inspired me to make this story, but I did. I picked 2175 at random. Nothing really happened then in the Star Trek universe so I decided to dabble. Hehe.**

**I do not own any of the Star Trek franchise. If I did, this would so be at least an episode. :)**

"Welcome aboard the USS _Endeavor_, gentlemen," the red haired woman said to the group of ambassadors from various planets throughout the Federation. "I am Captain Shani Chloe O'Shea." She smiled, a light sparkling in her eyes. "I assure you, Ambassadors, that you will reach Earth in one piece, I bet my Irish heritage on it."

"Is it not unwise to bet something that is intangible on our safety, Captain?" A flat, baritone voice said. A Vulcan man stepped forward, who was a few inches taller than the girl.

"That is the point, Ambassador Starn," the captain said. "By betting something intangible, that means I won't lose." She straightened her blue jacket that was buttoned at the top with the Starfleet insignia. "Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to your quarters." The Vulcan ambassador raised his eyebrows slightly at the assertiveness if this human female, his brown eyes examining her curiously. The newly founded Federation still had its misunderstandings of the other species within the group. Were humans normally this...Illogical? He watched as the Andorian and Tellarite Ambassador followed the woman, looking slightly amused.

"Dinner will be in two hours," O'Shea told them. "You will be having it with myself and my first officer in a private dining area. I have assigned security teams to make sure you all are as safe and secure as possible. I apologize for my abruptness but I need to captain my ship."

"Of course, leave us to our own ends," the Tellarite muttered. O'Shea smiled a bit.

"Oh, are you not capable of taking care of yourselves in your own rooms?" She asked teasingly. She opened one of the doors. "This is Ambassador Starn's quarters." Starn nodded in acknowledgement. The captain walked across the hall and opened another door. "This is Ambassador Tukyt's room." The Andorian nodded. "And Ambassador Graft, this is your room." O'Shea opened the room next to Tukyt's, smiling. "Now, I'll see you all at dinner this evening when we can get more acquainted. We have to get you to San Francisco as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." O'Shea did a small bow and walked off at a strong pace. Starn watched her go, trying to figure out her personality. Tukyt smirked slightly.

"Human women are quite the interesting group of females," he stated. "All their different colorings and all." Starn looked at the Andorian, raising one eyebrow.

"I find the human ideals fascinating, Mr. Tukyt," Starn stated. "They hold some much emotion yet they can accomplish so much. It is not logical."

"Oh, yes, like you logical sorts are any good," Graft grumbled, crossing his arms and entering his quarters.

"We should follow the Tellarite's example and prepare ourselves for dinner with the captain," Tukyt stated. "We want to be at our best after all."

"Yes, of course," Starn agreed. "We are supposed to be representing our planets." The two males parted ways in order to prepare.

------

O'Shea sat on the bridge, fixing her ponytail as her curls got caught in the band.

"So, Hermann," she said to the helmsman, "are you prepared for dinner with the Ambassadors?"

"Ja," the brown haired man stated, looking back. "I am quite ready vor dis meeting. It vill prof to be interesting."

"We don't have much longer to wait, my friend," O'Shea said, leaning back a bit.

"Dat is true, Shani," Hermann agreed. "We actually only haf ten minutes until ve are off."

"Good, so what should I wear? Dress uniform or what?" O'Shea asked. Hermann laughed as he turned back to his work.

"Vat? Vy are you so interested in vat you vear?" He asked. "I dink dat the best choice is de dress uniform." He made a slight change in the calculations. "Do you haf an interest in, as dey say, 'dressing to impress?'" O'Shea raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"In what manner, Commander?" She asked. Hermann shrugged, his clean shaven face showing it there as well.

"Noding, just maybe you haf an interest in one of de Ambassadors? De Vulcan, ja?"

"No, Josef," O'Shea said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just not entirely use to this kind of situation."

"Den go wit the dress uniform, Shani," Hermann stated, looking at her with exasperated blue eyes. "It is logical, ja? Dink Vulcan vor once." O'Shea chuckled at the statement.

"I think I'd prefer to think Tellarite right now and insult you," she replied.

-------

O'Shea was in the room, wearing her dress uniform. A blue blazer with a black shirt under it. A white skirt accompanied it and black tights. She wore white kitten heels. She had let her hair down and was making the final arrangements before the ambassadors arrived.

"Is everything prepared, Captain?" The smooth, calm, baritone voiced asked. O'Shea didn't even bother to turn around.

"You are quite prompt, Ambassador Starn," she stated, turning to look at the Vulcan. "And quite stealthy, might I add."

"I found it illogical to interrupt you at the time," Starn replied.

"Oh, what is that?" O'Shea wondered aloud. Starn raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh yes!" O'Shea held up the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper." She put her hand down. "Is that correct?" Starn was somewhat surprised but then nodded. He rose his hand as well and said,

"Peace and long life." Hermann entered at this time.

"Guten Abend," he said. "I am de First Officer, Josef Hermann."

"I am Ambassador Starn," the Vulcan replied.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Hermann said. He himself was wearing the male dress uniform, nearly exactly like the female except with white pants. Soon after, the other two ambassadors entered. O'Shea welcomed them to have a seat at the table and made sure that there was something for each of the diplomats.

"So, Captain," Tukyt said, "did you prepare the menu?"

"I did, sir," O'Shea informed him. "I did a bit of research into each of your cultures. I wanted to make sure even Ambassador Graft couldn't complain." The Andorian and two humans laughed while Graft looked somewhat annoyed and Starn held his same expression. "In all honesty, it is my sincerest hope that you distinguished gentlemen enjoy your time aboard my ship as much as possible. If you have any problems, please do not be afraid to talk to myself or Commander Hermann."

"Your offer of self is appreciated," Starn stated with a nod. O'Shea gave a half smile half smirk.

"That's good," she said. "Now, gentlemen. Do you have any requests to be made at this moment?"

"I would enjoy some physical stimulation," Tukyt said, leaning back in his chair. "I have to keep in top shape."

"We have a work out area on Deck 7," O'Shea informed him. "If you'd like to go a round, I can meet you there at 1700." Tukyt smirked a bit.

"You fight, Captain?" He asked.

"I know my hand at martial arts and street fighting," the woman replied.

"All right, I'll meet you there at 1700," Tukyt agreed.

"And you, Ambassador Starn?" O'Shea asked.

"I will be meditating during most of the duration of our trip," the Vulcan informed her. "I must prepare my mind for what is to come on Earth."

"I respect that," O'Shea said. "And you, Ambassador Graft?"

"A good mud bath," he grumbled.

"We'll take care of that as soon as possible," O'Shea stated. "Shall I arrange for it by the time you return to your quarters?" The Tellarite nodded. O'Shea motioned to one of the ensigns and he left quickly. She then returned her eyes to the ambassadors. "We have a long trip ahead of us, gentlemen. I hope that you enjoy it as much as possible."

------

The next day, O'Shea sat in the captain's chair, looking a little bored. Everything so far was normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"It is calm," Hermann stated. "Ve should be happy."

"I know," O'Shea agreed. "I'm just bored. I'm glad that nothing is happening though. The last thing we need is dead ambassadors."

"Ma'am, there is an anomaly," the science officer informed her. O'Shea sat forward a bit, brows furrowed.

"What kind, Miss Gregory?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Gregory replied. "Wait-no, it's a Romulan ship!"

"Prepare for battle," O'Shea said. "Put ship on yellow alert."

"Aye, ma'am," the communications officer said. The yellow light started to flash and the announcement rang through the ship.

"Miss Gregory," O'Shea said.

"They're coming towards us," Gregory replied.

"Ma'am, they're hailing us," the communications officer said.

"Put them on screen," O'Shea ordered, rising. She stood strong as the screen showed the Romulan captain. Although, part of his face was hidden in the shadows.

"Good day, Captain O'Shea," he said in a deep, nearly velvety voice. "I hope no problems have come across your flight path?"

"Just one," O'Shea replied. "If I may ask, why are you in Federation territory and why did you flag us down?"

"Just wanted a little chat," he told her. "Oh yes, and the three ambassadors on board."

"Haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," O'Shea bluffed, keeping a poker face. "We're not a ferry. We don't transport ambassadors." The Romulan captain sat back, laughing a bit.

"All right, Captain, could you tell me what ship they're on?" He asked.

"No sir, that's information that not even the top dogs of Starfleet know," O'Shea replied. "For a ship like mine to know would be preposterous."

"I see," the Romulan said calmly. "Well then, we'll just blow up your ship to make sure." The screen with the Romulan on it faded to nothing, showing the stars of space.

"Code red!" O'Shea yelled.

"Missiles incoming!" Gregory exclaimed.

"On it," Hermann said, moving the ship quick enough to evade the attack.

"Mr. Lafayette, fire back!" O'Shea ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," the young man said, firing torpedoes.

"Confirmed hit!" Gregory stated.

"Let's see some fancy flying Mr. Hermann," O'Shea ordered. "Charge them but evade attacks. Last moment, pull up and fire down!"

"Yes Ma'am," Hermann and Lafayette said in stereo.

"Mr. Stone, call Starfleet," O'Shea said to the communications officer. "But code it so much that the Romulans will think it's only space fuzz."

"Right," Stone said, a smirk on his freckled face. The ship sped up towards the enemy ship, evading the attacks. Just when it appeared that they were going to hit, they pulled up and with a whoop, Lafayette shot at the enemy ship as they flew over.

"Go! Set course for Earth as fast as possible!" O'Shea yelled out.

"On it!" Hermann said, throwing the ship into warp as soon as ordered.

"Someone want to tell me how the hell the Romulans knew?!" O'Shea exclaimed.

"It has yet to proven that they knew, Ma'am," Gregory said.

"Oh, so they're just picking at random Federation ships?!" O'Shea stated. "As a Vulcan would say, that is simply illogical! Get on it, Stone!"

"Yes Ma'am," the man said, looking a little frightened of the red haired captain.

"Hermann, get us safe distance away from those Romulans and further into Federation territory," O'Shea ordered. "As soon as we are at a safe distance, I will have to inform the ambassadors of what has happened."

"You don't sound too happy about dat, Captain," Hermann noted.

"I would prefer not to have Ambassador Graft badgering me," O'Shea replied with a weak smile.

------

O'Shea sat at the table in the meeting room, the three ambassadors looking at her expectantly.

"Gentlemen, you certainly noticed the red alert this afternoon," she started.

"It woke me from my nap," Graft grumbled. O'Shea ignored and continued.

"I feel it is my duty to inform you of what had passed," she said. "We encountered a Romulan ship. He demanded the three of you. We managed to escape after doing some damage to the ship. I apologize. We are still attempting to find out how those blasted Romulans got their hands on this information."

"Why did you not stay and fight?" Tukyt asked nonchalantly.

"That would be unwise with the three of you on board," O'Shea informed him. "Your lives are more valuable than my kill record."

"That is completely logical," Starn agreed.

"Due to our run in, we will come upon Earth sooner than expected," O'Shea told them. "We should be there in roughly four star days." The Tellarite sat there gruffly, Starn merely sat there with no expression, and the Andorian gave her an appraising look. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check some things. We took some hits." O'Shea rose and left the room. She turned a corner and shook her head. She shouldn't allow the ambassadors to get to her like this. She sighed and leaned against the wall, putting a hand to her head.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" A deep voice said, causing O'Shea to jump out of her skin. She turned to see the Vulcan Ambassador standing there, examining her.

"Everything is perfectly fine sir," O'Shea said, attempting a smile. She couldn't tell in his face, but somehow she felt like he was not convinced.

"You did your job," Starn told her. "You need not worry about what those two believe. You did what you found was logical. I am…Quite impressed by this. You did not run out of cowardice or lack of confidence, you ran because you were worried about us. You have three important people on board; you did what was perfectly logical." O'Shea gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Ambassador," she said. "Your explanation was quite helpful. But I am only human. I almost felt like I could feel their annoyance with me. Not all of us can go through the violent way, especially if it isn't logical."

"Correct," Starn said. "Now, I suggest that we part ways. I have meditation to attend to and you have your job. The sooner you are done, the sooner you can sleep." O'Shea was surprised. Was it really that obvious that she was tired? "You try but you do not succeed in masking your emotions, Captain." He turned to leave, but O'Shea grabbed his sleeve, careful not to grab his arm. He turned and gave her a slightly questioning look.

"Call me Shani, sir," O'Shea said, smiling. "I think we could be friends." Starn nodded, contemplating it.

"Very well, Shani," Starn said, amused by how well it rolled off the tongue. "You may call me just Starn in non public places." O'Shea nodded.

"That sounds good, Starn," she said, letting go of his sleeve. "Once again, thank you."

"It was merely logical," Starn informed her. "We do not wish for our captain to be emotional stressed while working."

------

Hermann waited for O'Shea on the bridge. He raised his eyebrows at her expression.

"So, how did it go?" He asked. O'Shea sat down in the captain's chair, a dazed smile on her face.

"Well," she replied. "Ambassador Tukyt and Ambassador Graft had some problems with us escaping but…"

"Ambassador Starn vas very agreeable, ja?" Hermann asked, continuing his work. "You know, wid de logic und all. Ah, but vy do you haf dat expression, Captain? Someding good happen?"

"Nothing, Commander," O'Shea replied, realizing her expression and changing it quickly. Hermann smirked.

"Uh-huh, it looks like Sjöfn has struck," he said.

"Who?" O'Shea asked, confused.

"Noding," Hermann replied, humming a bit. O'Shea decided to ignore. She pressed the intercom button.

"Forest, report," she ordered.

"Ship's all in tip top shape, Cap'n," the Ohioan accent said clearly.

"All right, thank you," O'Shea said. "Well, all's running smooth so the change of shifts can be made." The crew on the bridge let out their joy with whoops or sighs of contentment. O'Shea smirked. "Hey now, keep your energy up so you can make it back to Deck 5 to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note(s): I'm gonna explain the colors really quick.**

**Red-Medical/Science**

**Gold-Engineering/security/other**

**Blue-Command**

**Okay, now the story starts to unravel. I'm just writing this for fun and it probably will be rewritten. Comments on how to improve are definitely wanted.**

**I do not own Star Trek in any way, shape or form. Leave me alone.**

O'Shea awoke, feeling reenergized. She smiled as she stretched. Three more days until Earth then they all had two weeks leave. She didn't mind the idea of renting a cabin in a forest and cuddling with a book. She rose as she felt her comm ding. She sat at her desk and pressed the button, keeping it on audio.

"O'Shea," she said.

"My apologies for bothering you so early in the morning, Shani," Starn said over the call.

"No problem, Starn," O'Shea said, a smile on her lips. "What's up?"

"I have learned that the Federation would like for me to be under the protection of members of Starfleet while I am on Earth," Starn told her. "They told me that I could look through the papers to choose whom I would like to serve as my bodyguards."

"Uh-huh," O'Shea said, getting the feeling where this was going.

"Seeing that I know you and that your papers prove you are worthy, I would like for you to be one of the people to protect me," Starn informed her. "You and Commander Hermann, if that pleases you."

"Sir, it honors me that you would chose me," O'Shea stated. "I would be happy. You're gonna have to Josef for his input for himself."

"I have and says he will if you do," Starn told her.

"Is there any reason you asked me so early, Starn?" O'Shea asked.

"I wanted the task to be done quickly," Starn informed her. "I was not sure yesterday but you suggesting we could be friends did tilt me in this direction."

"I see," O'Shea said, stifling a yawn. "Are you going to be at breakfast?"

"If I am able to," Starn said.

"You need to eat, Starn," O'Shea stated.

"Not as often as humans, Shani," Starn told her.

"Well then, I have to get ready," O'Shea said. "You better be there to keep me company while Hermann and Graft argue and Tukyt eggs them on."

"I will see what I can do," Starn said. Was that slight amusement in his voice? "I may see you at breakfast."

"You better," O'Shea teased, turning the comm off.

------

After getting ready, O'Shea was walking down the corridor that led to the place that herself, Hermann, and the ambassadors ate their meals together. Normally, she ate with the crew but it was on special occasions that they used the officer's eating area. She saw Tukyt leaning against a wall, waiting for her apparently. He smirked a bit.

"I assume that Starn got to you first?" He asked.

"What?" O'Shea asked.

"The Romulan attack caused the Federation to want the three of us to be protected by Starfleet officers," Tukyt informed her. "I voiced my opinion of wanting you on my team to Starn. He said that would not be possible."

"Oh, even though I ran off, you wanted me on your team," O'Shea said, crossing her arms.

"You did probably save all of our lives, Captain," Tukyt replied. "I thought it would be best to have someone who knew when to run and when to fight. By the way, we never got to spar."

"Terribly sorry for that," O'Shea said, half-heartedly.

"I'll just take, what do you call it, a rain check," Tukyt said.

"Captain," a deep voice said. O'Shea turned to it, seeing Starn standing there. His eyes beckoned her to come over to him.

"Nice talking to you, Ambassador," O'Shea said to Tukyt, walking over to where Starn was. Starn watched as Tukyt entered the room. "Well, gee, aren't I the popular woman this morning?" Starn looked at her, not showing any emotion.

"I am not sure if I trust Tukyt's intentions towards you, Shani," he said.

"What's your logic?" O'Shea asked.

"His mannerisms," Starn said. "He seems to taunt me often."

"Sounds like Josef," O'Shea said with a shrug. "People can tease others jokingly if they like them as friends."

"I suppose that may be correct," Starn said, still sounding unsure.

"C'mon, let's go have breakfast," O'Shea said. "I'm pleased you decided to come."

"I found the time," Starn told her as they entered the room. O'Shea gave a suspicious look towards Hermann and Tukyt. The two men looked at each other innocently. O'Shea sat down at the table, hearing Graft mutter something about people making others wait. She didn't pay attention, just glared at her First Officer sat down beside her. Oh, how she'd like to bop him on the ears or something like that. She would speak with him in private later. Almost on cue, Hermann and Graft started to argue over trivial matters. Mainly Hermann stated that beer was the best, Graft said Tellarite wine. Tukyt sat back and egged on whoever he saw was more annoyed. O'Shea and Starn looked at each other, Starn's face saying nothing, O'Shea's saying "Told you so."

------

"Josef!" Hermann heard the captain call but continued to walk down the hallway, humming to himself. He stopped when she grabbed his arm and twirled him to look at her.

"Ja?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Ambassador Starn and I get along, I get it," O'Shea said. "You need to stop trying to play cupid with every signal new male that gets on board. What was that one's name? Ensign Oliver Wright? Then Lieutenant Ferdinand Zepplin? Not to mention the president's son. You really need to not concern yourself with my personal life."

"But it is fun, Captain," Hermann teased lightly.

"You even got Ambassador Tukyt involved!" O'Shea exclaimed.

"Nein," Hermann stated. "He vas de one who came up vid it. I vill stop dough."

"Ambassador Tukyt? Why?" O'Shea said, confused.

"He said someding about seeing how far he could push a Vulcan," Hermann said. "I'm not sure vat he meant but it sounded fun to tease you so I complied." O'Shea leaned against the wall, considering this.

"Probably trying to stir an emotion of some sort," she finally said.

"Well, if you two are done creating hypothesis, we missed our engagement, Captain," Tukyt said, having appeared from a corner. O'Shea looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"All right, after my shift, same time," O'Shea stated finally. "Good day, Ambassador." She nodded then turned to head to the bridge. Hermann raised his hand and waved.

"Auf Weidersehn," he said, following the captain. Tukyt smirked, watching them walk off. He then turned, headed to his quarters.

------

O'Shea sat on the bridge, everything running smoothly. She was considering Ambassador Tukyt. Something just didn't fit right with him. She bit her lip, thinking. Something just wasn't adding up.

"Captain?" Gregory said, pulling her out of her trance. O'Shea blinked, surprised.

"Yes, Gregory?" She asked, uncrossing her legs.

"We are entering a magnetic field," Gregory stated. "The only issues it will cause are power influxes but nothing that would put anyone in danger. Lights flickering, that kind of thing really."

"Hermann, find an alternate route," O'Shea ordered.

"Ja, Captain," Hermann said, making some calculations. O'Shea looked at the brown haired science officer.

"Better safe than sorry," O'Shea informed her. Gregory nodded.

"Of course, Captain," she said. "That makes perfect sense."

"So, how are things between you and your fiancé?" O'Shea asked. "Haven't heard much."

"From the last I heard of him, he decided we should go our separate ways," Gregory told her. "He seems to have taken an interest in Andorian culture and wishes to study there for art. He says that we can reconnect after his studies are filled." O'Shea nodded.

"That sounds logical," she agreed.

"Yes," Gregory said. "There's no point in remaining connected when he'll be on Andor for who knows how long and also, who knows how long our missions will be." O'Shea knew the tone of voice.

"Claire, I'm sorry," she said in a sympathetic voice.

"Nothing to apologize for," Gregory replied, returning to examining the anomaly. "Ma'am, something odd is happening." O'Shea rose and went over to the science station.

"What is it?" She asked, apprehensive.

"The field is following us," Gregory told her. O'Shea sat back in her chair. "Hermann, take it to the max. We're being followed. We did not lose those blasted Romulans!"

"Ja, Captain!" Hermann said, gunning it.

"Let's see how far they're willing to go into Fed territory," O'Shea commented, her green eyes harsh. She needed to avoid confrontation with these Romulans. She believed that her ship could win but those Romulans were crafty and dangerous. She felt the ship rock as it was hit.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" She exclaimed as the ship went on red alert. There was no helping it. Confrontation was needed.

"Ma'am!" Stone called over. "They're hailing us again!"

"Open it!" O'Shea ordered as the screen popped up in the viewing screen. The same Romulan captain. She nearly swore but contained her annoyance. "You have quite the intent on annoying me. And you know what they say about redheads."

"No, I don't," the Romulan said, sounding slightly amused.

"We have the worst tempers ever." O'Shea commented, getting a laugh from the Romulan. A cruel, cold kind of laugh. "I already told you that we do not have the ambassadors on board. What do you want?" The Romulan folded his hands together, a bemused smile on his face.

"My informants tell me differently, Captain," he told her.

"You realize how far into Federation territory you are? You probably have been detected," O'Shea stated.

"I'll leave," the Romulan said, "after I talk to at least one of the Ambassadors. Preferably the Vulcan. I'll be waiting to hear from you." The screen went to black and O'Shea slammed her fist on the arm of the chair.

"Forest, damage report," the exasperated captain said into the comm link.

"We won' be able ta make a jump, Cap'n," the woman informed her. "Id's like they knew the ship, Ma'am. Basically, we're stuck."

"Thank you," O'Shea said, turning the link off. She turned to the communications officer. "Stone, how about a patch to Starfleet?"

"They've successfully jammed our transmissions, Ma'am," Stone told her. O'Shea controlled her temper.

"All right, I'll go have a talk with Ambassador Starn," she said, getting off of the command chair and walking to the lift. "Be prepared for anything. Understand."

"Aye, Ma'am," the bridge said as the lift door closed. O'Shea leaned against the wall, letting out a breath of air she did not realize she had been holding. The lift stopped at her deck and she stepped out, feeling as if her feet were heavy. Before she even buzzed Starn's door, he opened it. He raised an eyebrow, examining her tired expression. He motioned for her to enter and she obliged. As soon as the door closed, Starn turned and asked,

"What has passed, Captain?"

"Is there any reason a Romulan would want to talk to you, Ambassador?" O'Shea said, not looking at him.

"Not to my knowledge," Starn told her.

"Well, to my knowledge, someone told the Romulans that the Ambassadors were on this ship," O'Shea started. "Someone told them how this ship is made. Someone is connected to the Romulans. Then, they ask to speak to you." O'Shea turned around, an eyebrow raised. "The only logical assumption is that one of the ambassadors is a spy. It is either you or they said you to throw suspicion from the actual perpetrator." Starn examined her calmly, seeing how close her hand was to her phaser.

"If I were the spy, I would agree with the latter," he said. "If I were not a spy, I would agree to the latter. Have I not shown myself as Vulcan? No one can copy the ways of Vulcan if they are not born into it, Captain. Allow me to talk to the Romulan. It may shed light on the situation. Did he call for it to be private?"

"No, he did not," O'Shea informed him. "How do you intend to shed light on this problem?"

"Vulcans have their ways," Starn told her. "Come, let us go to the bridge."

"Sounds like a plan," O'Shea stated, a weak smile on her face. The two exited and headed to the lift. Graft came out of his quarters, about to say something but shrinking back at the Vulcan's look. Tukyt stepped out, a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He let out a slight chuckle then turned back to his quarters, entering them again. O'Shea and Starn entered the lift, the doors closing as they headed up to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note(s): I no own Star Trek. Leave me be.**

O'Shea and Starn walked onto the bridge.

"Hail the Romulan ship, Stone," O'Shea ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Stone said, pushing a few buttons. After a moment, the Romulan captain appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Ambassador Starn," he said.

"You wished to speak with me?" Starn said, an eyebrow raising. Suddenly, the Romulan spoke in quick and fast ancient Vulcan. O'Shea moved closer to Stone and muttered

"Understand any?" Stone shook his head.

"Only small fragments," he said. "Something about criminal, spy, confidential."

"Why would he trust Starn with this?" O'Shea asked.

"Wait, I got a name," Stone muttered. "Taev. Taev Illialhlae."

"Get me any information on that name," O'Shea ordered. Stone nodded, turning to his post. O'Shea walked over beside Starn, watching the Romulan captain as he finished.

"A quick question before we let you go," O'Shea said. "Why didn't you tell everyone in Standard?"

"Even though my race hates Vulcans, they are trustworthy," the Romulan captain stated. "I'm sure Ambassador Starn will pass the message along to those he finds trustworthy." The screen faded as the Romulans broke connection.

"Captain, please come with me to my quarters," Starn said after a beat. O'Shea nodded and followed the Vulcan into the lift, Hermann immediately taking the command chair. The two road the lift in silence then walked to Starn's quarters. Neither spoke until the doors shut behind O'Shea.

"Starn, what is this about?" She asked.

"The Romulans believe Taev Illialhlae is on this ship," Starn told her. "He is a former spy for the Romulan Star Empire but he ran off with a new technology. A wristband that allows him to look however he wishes. They were ordered to shoot this ship down for both the fact that Taev Illialhlae was on the ship and the fact that the Ambassadors were aboard."

"Why did he tell you this, Starn?" O'Shea asked.

"He found it illogical to pursue further," Starn told her. "The only thing the Empire wants his is wristband. I agreed that if they let us pass peacefully, we shall apprehend the spy and send the wristband back without tampering with it."

"How do they explain knowing how to stop us from warping out?" O'Shea asked questioningly.

"As you would say, it was a 'lucky shot,'" Starn told her. O'Shea bit her lip, thinking.

"I still don't believe them," she said.

"We should get to Earth and then figure out the matter at hand," Starn stated.

"Logical, flawlessly logical," O'Shea said, a joking tone in her voice.

"There is practically no hope of finding him at this moment," Starn said. "But he more than likely will eventually show his face in order to reach his goal."

"And what is that?" O'Shea asked.

"Vulcan," Starn told her.

------

After a few days, everyone felt safe from their Romulan pursuers. For once, the Romulans did not go back on their word. Graft found time to complain about not having any excitement now and O'Shea could only roll her eyes. When O'Shea wasn't checking information over on her free time, she and Hermann could be found playing three dimensional chess with Starn. Hermann was nearly as good as Starn when it came to the game but O'Shea and Starn played each other more often, Hermann making comments and jokes.

Always in the back of O'Shea's mind was the spy Taev Illialhlae. Where was he, who was he, and why was he here? She didn't really believe what the Romulan captain had said. Gregory and Stone had researched and found nothing related to the name. What was he up to? And what were the Romulans up to?

"Captain," Starn said, pulling her from her trance. "It is your turn."

"Ah, yes, you're right," O'Shea said, making her move.

"May I watch?" Tukyt said, walking over.

"Ja, pull up a chair, Ambassador," Hermann told him. "By de vay, ve should be entering de Eard atmosphere dis afternoon."

"It'll be good to get my feet on solid ground after all this mayhem," Tukyt stated.

"Checkmate," Starn said, having taken O'Shea's king.

"Figured," O'Shea said, rising. "Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have some work to do." She walked out of the rec room to meet a very serious looking Gregory. "Claire, what is it?" She asked. Gregory looked over O'Shea's shoulder and pulled her out into the hall, the door shutting.

"My ex-fiancé wrote me," she whispered. "Someone was found dead in their home on Andor."

"You don't mean," O'Shea started. Gregory nodded.

"That's not Ambassador Tukyt." O'Shea placed a hand over her mouth, thinking and considering. She nodded.

"We won't make a big deal out of it," she said. "We'll take him into custody when we reach Earth. Dismissed." Gregory nodded, walking away. O'Shea placed her hands behind her back as she walked towards her quarters. She knew that something had been off about Tukyt! She continued down the corridor, and felt something heavy hit her shoulder.

"Hey, captain," a cruel voice said. It almost sounded like the captain's from the Romulan ship. O'Shea groaned and sat up, grabbing her shoulder. She glared up at Tukyt as the blue skin and white hair seemed to fade away to a green-yellow tint skin and black hair. O'Shea pushed her legs up and landed a kick in the man's gut.

"Taev Illialhlae I assume," she said in a crouched position.

"Correct, miss," he said, still in somewhat of a haze.

"What do you want?" O'Shea asked harshly.

"Your identity," the Romulan laughed. He moved to slam his fist into her gut but she moved, seeing the gleam of a blade. She did a back walkover, kicking the weapon out of his hand. "Well, you weren't lying when you said you could fight." O'Shea prepared herself for his next attack. Little was known about the Romulans but as the mist around him, he seemed to look nearly Vulcan. Except for the cruel look on his face. "Y'know, Cap, I like you. You're fun. I can use you later," he commented. "So, I'll just injure you." At a lightning fast pace, Taev had her pinned against a wall, moving in to do a Vulcan nerve pinch. O'Shea had a trick of her own up her sleeve. She kneed him right in the crotch, getting a few choice words from the male. She then slammed her elbow into his head, sending him to the ground.

"Attention, Crew," Stone's voice said over the intercom. "We are entering the Earth atmosphere. Prepare to land."

"Taev Illialhlae, you are under arrest," O'Shea started to say but Taev moved quickly and knocked the wind out of her.

"Jee, and people call us Romulans underhanded," he jested. He slammed his foot into the Captain's face, seeming to enjoy it. "Didn't realize you had it in you, Captain." He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up. "Humans are so pathetically interesting. You try and try and try but to no avail. We Romulans will always be superior." Taev paused, seeming to hear something. "Fvadt." He dropped the battered woman on the floor and ran around the corner.

"Captain?" Lafayette said, surprised to see the injured captain. He then ran over to a com. "Meds! I need a med team here! Captain has been assaulted! Assailant unknown!" Lafayette then ran over to the woman, gently holding her. "Captain, what happened?!" O'Shea coughed and then slowly sat up, feeling some bruising. "Who attacked you?!"

"Taev…" She started. "Taev Illialhlae."

------

O'Shea sat up in her bed. Hermann had ordered a widespread ship search for the spy but he had not been found. Not surprising. He probably killed a random ensign and taken his identity.

"Okay," the older doctor said, entering. The sides of his head above his ears were gray while his brown hair was tinged with gray. "You're going to be fine when we land, Captain."

"Thanks, Langston," O'Shea said. "Now I have to figure out how to explain how I let a Romulan rodent on my ship."

"Oh yeah, he snuck aboard with some amazing new spy device the Romulans invented," Langston sneered. "His only mistake was that Tukyt's body was discovered too soon. Not your fault. But hey, if you want a pity party, go get the bridge crew. As far as I can tell, you did your best."

'Oh, don't listen to the old ox," the red-blonde nurse said, entering the room. "He's just upset his 'horn' isn't as sharp as it use to be."

"I don't need your attitude, Hofstee," Langston snarled, exiting the room. Hofstee mimicked him for a moment then walked over to O'Shea.

"You have a visitor, by the way," she said. O'Shea gave her a puzzled look. "He's tall, dark haired, handsome, and has green blood. Need I go on about pointed ears and eyebrows that make him always look mad?" O'Shea resisted rolling her eyes at the comment.

"Let him in, Nurse," the captain said. Hofstee shrugged and walked to the door, exiting the room. Starn entered a few moments later, his Vulcan mask holding strong. "I'll be fine by the time we get to Earth, Starn," O'Shea said, nearly reading the Vulcan's mind.

"That is good," Starn said, standing beside her. "It was Taev Illialhlae who attacked you, correct?"

"Yes, I believe he wished to steal my identity next to get even closer to you and the Vulcan embassy," O'Shea informed him.

"How do we know that you are not him now?" Starn asked, causing a sinking feeling in O'Shea's stomach. She looked at him with fierce eyes.

"Get Josef in here and you'll see how we know," she snapped. "There's a saying that your best friend knows you better than yourself. Josef knows me better than any Romulan." Silence fell between the two.

"I see," Starn finally said, breaking the silence. "Hermann has checked?"

"Yes, he was in a few minutes ago," O'Shea told him. O'Shea waited for something like "illogical" or so on.

"Then I agree." O'Shea looked at him, confused.

"That's not logical," she pointed out.

"I still believe you," he told her. "You act like the captain. Taev would not have spent enough time with you to realize this. None of us knew Tukyt before he came aboard." Starn gave a small hint of a smirk. "Besides, only Captain Shani O'Shea would retort with my agreement as illogical. Most imposters would be relieved." O'Shea stared at him, surprised.

"You planned that?" She finally asked.

"More or less," Starn replied.

"Clever," O'Shea complimented him. Starn nodded in reply. "So, genius, what do we do to stop him?"

"Wait for him to reveal himself," Starn replied. "That is all we can do."

"Hold on," O'Shea said, thinking. "It's merely a cloaking device, correct?"

"Yes," Starn said. "From what the captain told me."

"That means is philology is still the same," O'Shea said. "I saw him. He looked Vulcan. Maybe he has the same temperature of a Vulcan."

"A logical assumption," Starn said. "How do you plan on finding the criminal before we land?"

"Dr. Langston!" O'Shea called.

"What?" The disgruntled doctor said, entering.

"Prepare for physicals for all crewmembers," O'Shea told him. "I want to make sure we don't take any alien diseases onto the planet." Langston paused for a moment then smirked slightly.

"I'll get right on it captain," he said, turning to leave.

"Make sure the ensigns are checked first though," O'Shea ordered.

"Hofstee!" Langston called, leaving the room. Starn raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Clever," he said. "Seeing how you explained it, it seems to be a mandatory exam."

"Of course," O'Shea said. She then pressed a button. "Bridge."

"Dis is Hermann," the second in command said.

"Don't let anyone off the ship until they have their exam," O'Shea ordered. "Even Ambassador Graft. Got it?"

"Ja, ich verstehe," Hermann agreed. "I shall make de announcement." The com then turned off. Soon, over the speakers, the pair heard, "Excuse me, dis is your second in command speaking, Josef Hermann. All crewmembers must haf a physical bevore dey go planet side. Dis is in order to keep any voreign bacteria or viruses vrom entering de Earth biosystem. Gold ensigns report virst, den Red ensigns, vinally Blue ensigns. Travel in groups vor Taev Illailhlae has yet to be comprehended. Dank you."

"He may figure out a way around it," Starn pointed out.

"I hope not," O'Shea replied, sitting back in her biobed.

------

The physicals went too smoothly. O'Shea was able to get up and walk around. She leaned on Langston's desk, fierce green eyes glaring into his blue ones.

"Any anomalies?" She asked harshly.

"Nothing Vulcan like," Langston informed her. "We still have a few ensigns to go."

"Where are they?" O'Shea asked, resisting the urge to pace. A door swooshed open and Hofstee leaned against the wall as it shut.

"Got something," she said.

"What?!" O'Shea asked.

"Strangely high temperature and it isn't the flu," Hofstee informed her. Hofstee nodded to the security team that was waiting. They walked over calmly, O'Shea in the front of the group. The doors opened to reveal an empty examination room.

"Where'd that snake go now?!" O'Shea groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, I locked this room up good and tight," Hofstee commented. "Hold on. Where the hell's my assistant?!"

"Captain, transport room wants you!" Langston yelled, practically running into the room.

"Who uses a transporter?!" Hofstee said. "Those things take you apart molecule by molecule!" O'Shea refused to listen to her and ran out of the room and into the corridor. She pulled out her personal communicator. "Hermann! Stone! To the transporter room! NOW!"

"Ja'wohl!" Hermann said.

"Yes Ma'am," Stone said at the same moment as Hermann. O'Shea nearly slid into the lift as it barely had time to open for her. "Deck five!" She yelled and it zipped to the wanted deck. It hardly had a chance to open before O'Shea bolted out, phaser set to kill. As she neared the room, Hermann appeared ahead of her, his own phaser out. She could hear Stone running behind her. Hermann slid to a stop in front of the transporter room's door.

"Aufmachen jetzt!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist into the door. Stone passed O'Shea, quickly analyzing the lock and disabling it. The door opened, revealing someone transporting and severely injured crewmembers.

"Dammit!" O'Shea exclaimed, putting her phaser away. She went to the com and called for a med team. She leaned against the wall, sighing. Hermann and Stone were already helping the best they could. All O'Shea could do was curse in her mind and bottle up her anger as she too assisted. How dare he harm her crew! He would certainly pay. She would find him and he would pay.

------

O'Shea sat in the waiting area in the medical wing. She was waiting until everyone was out of surgery and was well on their way to recovery. The body of the impostered ensign was found down in engineering. Forest took it hard. She heard footsteps come near her and a hand on her shoulder.

"Captain?" Hermann said quietly. "De two ambassadors vere escorted to Eard. Ve vill be at de Vulcan Embassy tomorrow morning. De Vulcans are impressed vid how you handled de spy."

"I'm not," O'Shea said, venom dripping from her words. "He killed a member of my crew and injured half a dozen. Only left them alive enough to transport him to the planet. He will regret crossing me."

"Vell, vorking vid de Vulcan vill help you vind him, ja?" Hermann pointed out.

"Yeah, and if he ever crosses my path again, he will regret it," O'Shea said harshly. "Never, ever mess with a captain's crew."


End file.
